The Story of Pothena!
by PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase
Summary: Yes I said Pothena! It's a collection of stories leading up to the romantic relationship between Poseidon and Athena! So...Lots of Pothena. The stories go in order from ancient times to PJO times to future possibilities.
1. Athens

**i told people that i would make a story like this! i hope you all like it! enjoy...will be pothena!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

It was the early days of Greece. The Olympian council consisted of Hestia instead of Dionysus.

People were beginning to explore Gaia **(A/N:For all you who don't really know mythology Gaia is Earth).**

Coming upon new lands, discovering new wonders and trying their hand at new things.

A group of Greeks established a small, un-named town in lower Greece, they were patronless but which God or Goddess would be their patron?

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

Athena was at her desk weaving a beautiful tapestry that seemed to move whenever light touched it a certain way.

She hummed a Greek lullaby as she worked, her mind raced at a speed of 1000 meters a minute (**A/N:All countries other than the u.s use the metric system which is why I said meters instead of miles)**

She finished her tapestry and held it at different angles as if to catch any mistakes as if there were any.

"Finished" she said.

She hung the beautiful weaving next to the others.

Hermes appeared in Athena's study with a pop.

He hovered in the air as he waited for Athena to notice him.

"Hello Hermes" Athena said and turned to greet her half-brother.

"Good day to you Athena" Hermes said and handed her a scroll.

"Father would like you to apply to become the new city-state's patron" Hermes said after the goddess of wisdom read the scroll and rolled it up.

"Would you tell father that I would love to?" Athena asked and handed the messenger 5 drachmas.

"I will" Hermes said and disappeared with a pop.

Athena took a scroll down from the shelves and unrolled it to find a map of Greece.

She pin-pointed the spot where the new city-state was and circled it with ink.

Zeus had told everyone the day before the there was a new city-state but he never mentioned anything about patrons for the new province.

Athena stood up and smoother her chiton and walked to the throne room where she was greeted by the council of the gods.

Athena sat in her throne next to her step-mother, Hera, and half-sister, Artemis.

"We must have a patron for the new province!" Zeus said "Any volunteers?" he eyed Athena.

Athena cleared her throat and every gd or goddess looked at her.

"I would like to Father" Athena said.

"Very well you may..." Zeus was cut short by hid brother Poseidon, god of the seas.

"I would like to be this city-state's patron as well" Poseidon said.

Athena glared at him.

"Okay" Zeus said "who should be their patron?"

Hestia cleared her throat.

"Yes Hestia?" Zeus asked.

"May I make a suggestion Brother?" she asked.

"Of course dear sister" Zeus replied.

"Let the people choose" Hestia said.

"What do you mean Hestia?" Hera asked.

"Both Poseidon and Athena present the people with a gift" Hestia explained "and the people choose which one is better."

Demeter nodded her head.

"This sounds like a peaceful agreement with no quarrel" Demeter said.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked.

"I" every god or goddess said and raised their hands.

"It is done" Zeus said he looked from his daughter to his brother "you two will go to the people tomorrow and present them with a gift and they will choose who's they like best...whomever wins gets to be patron."

"Yes Father" and "Yes Brother" was heard from the god and goddess the Lord of the skies addressed.

Athena stood up, smoothed her chiton and left to her study and Poseidon left to his undersea palace.

Both had similar thoughts running through their heads.

* * *

**Athena's thoughts**

_"Why did it have to be him? I don't want to compete with him! If I win he'll never like me! I could drop out. But Father wants me to be the patron. Maybe I can make a gift so horrible they won't like it! Why I give this city-state up? I might never get another chance! Hades! I'm not even sure if I like him! Who do I want to make happy? Me or him?_

Athena debated stuff in her head as she paced back and forth in her study with her owl hooting on its perch next to the window.

She finally decided that she was going to make herself happy and not him and went to work on her plans.

The owl flew down and touched down on her desk and hooted.

Athena laughed and stroked the owl's head.

"Hey Owl"** (A/N:this is the first owl so that's why his name is owl...it's also immortal with her).**

Athena wanted to make a gift the people would use!

Owl hooted and pecked at the branch at his feet.

"That's it!" Athena said suddenly.

Owl wa perched on a branch with a little round ball on the end. She invented it when Owl was first-born so that he would have a home.

She plucked a leaf off of the branch and made the small leaf multiply and from those leaves storing branches and from the branches a trunk and finally some roots.

Athena watched as the olives grew on the tree completing her gift to the city, the olive tree was fully invented.

* * *

**Poseidon's thoughts**

Poseidon ended up pacing in the throne room of his magnificent palace under the sea.

_"Why her! I like her! If I win then she hates me for winning but if I lose then she thinks I'm a loser and if I drop out everyone will think I'm weak! Agh! Why is this so hard! It would be easier if I didn't like her! Curse love!"_ Poseidon argued back and forth in his head, his fin swishing in annoyance**(A/N: in acient times i picture poseidon in the sea witha mermaid teail...i watch to much spongebob)**

Poseidon sat down in his throne and his fin turned to legs and feet. He waved his trident and a large, marble dish appeared in the area.

In the dish was a statue that resembled what looked like a sprout of water and from the middle of the sprout was a trident.

Poseidon waved his trident again and water sprayed from each tip of the trident and out the side of the water sprout.

Poseidon leaned forward and inspected it.

He changed the color from white to a soft sea foam green.

He sat back down and admired his work for a little while before falling asleep at his throne.

* * *

**Day of the Competition**

Poseidon and Athena had suddenly appeared in the town's center, scaring quite a few mortals, at sun high.

They each had their gifts covered up.

A man in a white tunic ran out and demanded to know what was going on.

"I am Athena Goddess of Wisdom and this is Poseidon Gos of the Seas. We each present you with a gift. Whichever gift you prefer the creator of the gift shall be your new patron" Athena explained and the people began to nod their heads.

"Very well" the man said "You may reveal your gifts."

"Ladies first?" Poseidon asked.

"Thank you" Athena said and stepped forward.

"Good people of this new city-state I present you with the Olive tree!" Athena said and her friend Nike tore the fabric covering the gift off of the new tree.

These little round things that grow on the tree are eadible and are very delicious. This tree will always grow and bear fruit even in the winter time!" Athena said and everyone looked impressed.

Poseidon stepped forward adn tore the covering off of hif gift.

A beautiful foutain stoof in fron of all the people there.

"This fountain is magnificently beautiful and will bring good sailing fortune to this new city-state" Poseidon said.

"Can we use it to drink and water crops?" a woman asked.

Poseidon silently cursed...he forgot to turn the water into fresh water!

"No" Poseiodn said.

"Very well" the man in the white tunic said.

"Who's do we like better?!" he yelled and most people said Athena's name.

"The people have chosen Athena's gift" the man said "I am sorry Lord Poseidon."

"You shall still be blessed with good sailing fortune" Poseidon said and left.

"Hail Athena, Goddess of Wisdom! Patron of our city of Athens!" the man yelled and kelt before Athena, the citizens fallowed his lead.

"Thank you my people" Athena said and left to Mount Olympus.

Little did she know that Poseidon would hold a grudge even after Athens became a powerful city!

* * *

**i hoped you guys like it! these stories will be froma ncient times to PJO times to future where Pothena might be a reality!**

**i hoped you liked it! you also just saw the first election and the birth of democracy!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	2. Athena's Vow

**sorry i haven't update in a while! been a it busy and im working on my other stories! im juggling alot here! i laso have writers block for Gods High School Is Hard! :'( it sucks im also almost done with my first reading book story! oh my ogds finally! lol. im trying to convince this boy right now that PJO is my life! he's all like its not your entire life and im like trust me bro...it is lol im babbling! been doing that alot lately.**

***awkward silence~**

**any who! on with the show!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

Athena was enjoying a beautiful sunny day as she watched the people of Athens build a temple.

They had sent her prayers and burnt her offerings, they wanted their goddess to love them.

And love them she did.

The Athenians were like children to her.

Intelligent, artistic, skillful, and strategic.

Though Athena had no children and nor would she have any.

The man she really loved and wanted to be with declared his marriage to another.

Poseidon.

Poseiodn had declared that he and Amphitrite, a water nymph, were to wed in a moon.

Athena was heart broken when Hermes delivered the "good new".

The next day Athena had spoken at the weekly meeting of the gods.

Athena thought about her decision a lot today and she would think about it for all eternity.

* * *

**Weekly Godly Meeting**

Poseidon was sitting next to Zeus on the left and Hera was to the right.

Athena sat next to Hera.

Poseidon looked a little down for someone who was to be married soon.

"Father?" Athena spoke once her father had stopped talking about what he was talking about.

"What is it Athena?" Zeus asked.

"I would like to take a vow of chastity" Athena said.

Hera looked at her.

"My dear! That means you cannot marry!" Hera said.

"I know" Athena replied.

Artemis and Hestia, who had all ready taken the vow, smiled at her.

"No children" Hera chided.

"Yes" Athena said.

"No falling in love" Aphrodite said.

"Of course" Athena said.

Poseidon looked even duller.

"Very well" Zeus said and smiled at his daughter.

"I swear before the River Styx winding through the Underworld that I will never become engaged **(A/N:not the marriage type but like involved)** by any male that walks the Earth or Heavens or dwells in the Underworld." Athena recited.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"It is done" Zeus said "should you break your vow consequences shall be made."

"Of course Father" Athena replied calmly.

The meeting adjored and Athena went to go home but was stopped by Poseidon.

"Hello Uncle" she greeted.

"Athena" Poseidon said and smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" Athena said.

"Help me understand" Poseidon said.

"Understand what?" Athena asked.

"Why you took a vow of chastity" Poseidon said and looked into her eyes.

His eyes were filled with pain as if she had broken his heart like he broke hers.

"Males have nothing to offer a women of intelligence" Athena said.

"A woman like you! The world is so new! So fresh! You have forever and you vowed to be a maiden for that forever!" Poseidon said.

"What do you mean a woman like me?" Athena asked.

Poseidon sorta blushed.

"A beautiful one" he mumbled "that's against the point! you can never love a man and you can never experience the joy of a child!"

With that Poseidon left and left Athena wondering.

"Did he call me beautful?" she asked herself out loud.

* * *

Athena snapped back to reality when Owl started hooting.

"Sorry Owl" she smiled at her immortal friend and fed him some bread.

"Good news Athena!" Hermes said popping into her chamber.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"Zeus had another child!" Hermes replied.

"With whom?" Athena asked.

"A princess by the name of Semele!" Hermes said excitedly.

"He is a demigod no?" Athena asked.

Hermes shook his head.

"A god" he said.

"But how?!" Athena asked.

"Hera killed the princess while she carried the child but before the child could die Father sewed the child into his thigh and now the child has been born! I full God like you!"

Athena rushed down, after paying Hermes, to see her new brother.

Sure enough Zeus was handing a baby boy to a nymph.

"His name is Dionysus. Remeber that Phoebe. Raise him to love the gods and maybe one day he shall be a great one" Zeus said.

"Father" Athena said.

"Ah Athena" Zeus sighed "you saw the child?"

"I did. Why are you giving him to a nymph?" Athena asked.

"Phoebe cannot have a child...she does not bear seeds. So I gave her one to raise "Zeus said.

"That was kind of you Father" Athena said.

"Thank you Athena" Zeus said and yawned.

"Go and rest Father" Athena said.

"I will" Zeus said and trudged off to his chamber.

Athena went back to her room and slipped into bed.

"Owl, if Poseidon liked e then why did he marry Amphitrite?" she asked and Owl hooted softly in reply.

"Yeah" Athena said and fell asleep.

* * *

**i haven't updated this in a while and i want you all to check out my newest story! **

**Friend Brother Enemy Memory  
~Luke Castellan was first their friend, then their brother, then their enemy and now he's a part of their memory. Stories in sequence from when They first meet to when Percy tells them he's dead to bonding between Hermes and them. What Connor and Travis feel during this huge mess with the one they once called a friend and brother, Luke Castellan. Friendship is another genre.**

**uplaoded it like 30 minutes ago! its awesome! ive grown to love the stolls!:D**

**~PrncessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	3. The Wedding

**still trying to convince the boy PJO is my life...he still doesn't believe me and im just like...seriously bro, Percy jackson is my life...my entire life! demigod right here! proud daughter of athena at your sevice! *now imagin i said that with a british accent! LOL**

**heres the next chapter sorry it took so long!:D im doing an all story update here! all my stories will e update by 11:59 tonight! LOL thats when i turned in my project last night because the teacher was like if u turn it in by 11:59 it's not late so i was like hehehehe time to purposely send it in at 11:59...hehe nice me! *high fives me* im babbling right now! ull notice i do that as you read my stories:)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

It was the day of Amphitrite and Poseidon's wedding.

Athena was getting ready.

Attendance was mandatory Zeus said.

Athena was going to wear a white chiton with a gold waistband, neck line and trimming.

She went to bed last night with braided wet hair and when she took the braid out it fell down in beautiful waves of chocolate brown down her back and over her shoulders.

She laced her gold sandals and went to the Olympus gardens.

Apollo was to be her companion seeing as though Greek women in these days HAD to be accompanied by a male to public places.

She had achoice between Apollo and Hermes but Athena chose Hermes because Artemis prefered Hermes over her idiotic twin.

"Well don't you look nice" Apollo said.

Apollo was wearing a pure white tunic but it was lined with pure sunshine yellow, he had a laurel wreath on his head.

"As do you brother" Athena said.

He offered her his arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Athena took it and smiled.

"Yes" she said and Apollo led her into the open courtyard of Olympus.

Rows of stone benches were split down the middle to make an aisle.

Apollo and Athena were to sit in the front room with Poseidon's "family" the gods.

Once everyone was seated Athena sat between Apollo and Hermes.

The Muses played a beautiful march song.

Everyone rose as they watched Amphitrite walk down the aisle.

She wore a chiton of sea green and blue, she had traded her fins for a pair of human legs for this wedding.

Her hair was all done up on her head laced with shells.

A naiad was walking in front of her throwing out small shells.

The music was timed perfectly and ended when Amphitrite met Poseidon at the altar.

Poseidon was wearing a nicer tunic that came down a little longer.

The ceremony began and to be honest Athena remembered none of it.

She wasn't focusing on the beautfiul words Hera said as she blessed the new couple.

No Athena was focusing on the new groom.

She noticed how the sunlight shone on his black hair making it look like the ink Athena uses in her study.

His eyes shone in the light though they were not filled with happiness as they should be.

His eyes sparkled like little stars and his smile looked fake and plastered on.

In other words the supposed-to-be-happy groom didn't look so happy.

When the ceremony ended and the newly weds shared their kiss they turned and faced the assembled family and friends.

Poseidon caught Athena's eye and she looked away quickly.

Poseidon stared at her as the audience clapped, she avoided his eyes though.

Apollo walked down to the reception with Athena in arm.

The Olympus ballroom looked beautiful as torches lit it up.

Some people were dancing to beautiful music by the Muses.

"Would you like to dance?" Apollo asked and Athena nodded.

Apollo led his half sister tot he dance floor were they slowly danced along with the others of the wedding party.

Poseidon was dancing with Amphitrite when the song ended and everyone clapped.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughing and other festivities.

Athena was forbidden to leave Apollo's arm and Artemis was forbidden to leave Hermes's.

But lucky for the girls the two boys were best of friends and hung out together through the party.

At the end Poseidon and Amphitrite left in a carriage drawn by two hippocampi down to Atlantis.

Apollo escorted Athena home where she instantly fell asleep watching her sister ride across the sky in a silver chariot pulling the moon.

She dreamt of Poseidon, the first of many times.

* * *

**sorry again its been so long! im updating all my stories right now! and i just found out that Jake Abel, the guy who plays Luke Castellan in the PJO movies, is playing i the new movie the Host! I knew he looked familiar! He is super hot!...wow off topic by alot!**

**i uploaded a new poll and a new story Athena's Blessign along with my one shot called Glorious Return! check em out! **

**Peace for now! Keep Calm and love blue food!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


End file.
